


<MDSTWD>FAN FICTION

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Jared, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform, exhausted Misha
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>完全不担心他们的关系公开的Misha肆无忌惮地在公共场合撩Jared，结果是他被狠狠地惩罚了。而一心想要保守秘密的Jared到最后还是无力回天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction of the fanfiction Misha Does Stupid Things When Drunk /By remivel (http://archiveofourown.org/works/321638)

Jared跟在Misha后面登上舞台的时候，后悔已经来不及了。  
后悔当然不是指和Misha上台，他还是很享受他们一起和粉丝互动的时刻。交往了这么久，他们之间有一种可怕的默契，有时候他们能完美地想到一块儿去，有时候他们甚至连对粉丝问题的反应都一模一样。这样的时刻总会让Jared感到意外的喜悦。  
后悔是指一周前他们刚刚结束一场见面会那会儿他对Misha说的话。  
"我不是很赞成你…"那天晚上，当Misha溜进Jared的房间时，Jared就吞吞吐吐地提起那件事。  
"我做那个？"他不需要明说，Misha就知道他指的是什么。  
"是的，这太危险了。"Jared认真地看着他，表示自己不是在开玩笑，"我们的关系可能会被别人发现。"  
"哦，上次你说不准在粉丝面前泄露我们在一起的细节。现在又是不准摸你吗？"  
"你当然可以摸…但是那个部位。你没觉得有点过了吗？"  
"我又没有真的摸到。"  
"可是没有人看见你有没有真的摸到。"  
"哦，Jared。你以前不会在意这个的。"Misha叹了一口气，视线在天花板上扫来扫去，"现在我觉得你在害怕我。"  
"我是担心…"Jared突然就没了底气，他走过去抱住了Misha，Misha却从他的怀里钻了出来。  
那天他们还说了什么，Jared不记得了，只是当晚Misha没在他那里过夜。  
"你究竟是有多害怕我们的关系公诸于众？"  
最后Misha在门口这么问了他一句，然后关上门走了。  
那天以后虽然他们还像以前那样在一起，只是谁也没再提起那件事。  
这也是Jared喜欢Misha的一个地方。年长的演员总是知道怎样做能让他们的关系往更好的方向发展，尽管他会受一点委屈。  
一周很快过去了，这天他们回到美洲大陆，参加另外一场见面会。  
"抱歉，我不能保证会乖乖听话。"  
他们的panel开始之前，Misha突然踮起脚，趴在他的耳朵边说道。  
Jared惊讶地看着他。Misha却歪嘴坏笑着拍了一下他的胸，率先爬上舞台，冲着吵闹的台下观众挥手致意，丝毫不给Jared任何回嘴的机会。  
于是这场panel就在Jared忐忑不安的心情下开张了。  
一开始Jared确实很紧张，他时刻注意着Misha的动向，小心翼翼地和这个不定时炸弹保持着距离。  
但是渐渐地，他放松了警戒，完美地融入了交谈。  
还是因为Misha。Misha配合他配合得足够好，Misha风趣的谈吐，夸张的表演连他也一并为之倾倒。他们的panel有声有色地进行到了后半场。  
一个粉丝问了他们一个挺有难度的问题。  
Jared被问住了，不知道该如何切入。Misha就接过那问题开始回答，他说到一半站了起来。这很稀松平常，他经常从他的椅子上站起来和观众互动，已经是他的一个习惯了。相反地，Jared比较少这么做，因为他那奇怪的坐姿，他把腿从椅子上搬下来是件不太容易的事情。  
但是这次，Misha刚站起来，他坐的那张椅子就裂了，“啪哒”一声倒在了地上。  
“这是善意地提醒我，该减肥了。”Misha做出个无奈的表情，接着他走到Jared的身边，用手撑在Jared的椅子沿上，朝Jared眨了眨眼睛。  
"看来我们得为了你的体重去搬一张备用的椅子。"Jared笑着说道。  
"没那个必要。"Misha也笑着，傻笑。那笑容让Jared预感到他要做一些大事了。Jared不禁心跳加快。  
果然，Misha把他的椅子转了半圈，这样为了面对观众他不得不坐好。  
"Misha，不…"他立刻意识到Misha要干什么，但已经太迟了，Misha一屁股坐上他的大腿，还往他的裆部挪了挪。  
台下的粉丝立刻尖叫了起来。  
"哦，感到什么东西硌得慌。”Misha皱了皱眉，又特意抱怨了一句。  
“Anyway…我们刚刚讲到哪儿了？”他无视了整个会场的喧嚣，做出一副镇定的样子问那个提问的妹子。  
“呃…”妹子看着一本正经的Misha和脸色略阴沉的Jared，语句都堵在了嗓子眼里。  
“非常好，谢谢你。下一个。”Misha快速终结了她，然后用一个艰难的动作扭头去问另外一边的粉丝。  
“你好Misha，Jared。”  
“你好。”Misha回问候，Jared没说话，他正对着Misha的后脑勺张开大嘴，像只霸王龙一样，一副要吞进他整个脑袋的样子，逗得台下的粉丝笑个不停。  
“我的问题是问Misha的，”提问的妹子露出个坏坏的笑，“刚才你说有东西硌着你了，那是什么？”  
现场顿时一阵哄笑，都在等着看Misha怎么收场。  
“你问错人了。”Misha的表情依旧严肃正直，“这个问题明显应该给Jared。”  
Jared把嘴收起来了，虽然他真的很想把Misha的脑袋吃掉，如果这样能让Misha闭嘴的话。  
“我的皮带扣。”他拿起话筒，淡定地回答。  
“对呀，没错。”Misha接过他的话，“皮带扣。不然你们以为是什么？！就是皮带扣，很硬，特别硬的那种，皮带扣。”  
Jared笑了。要论胡扯和开黄腔他根本不是Misha的对手。  
“下一个。”他接过Misha的工作，转过头去看准备提问的粉丝。  
谢天谢地，这个粉丝提的问题很正常。  
而就在Jared觉得自己逃过了一个大危机的时候，该死的，Misha开始用他的屁股蹭他的胯部。  
那坏蛋对搓着自己的大腿，时轻时重地给Jared下身不能描述的部位施加压力。  
他这是在找死。Jared绝望又愤恨地想，下面有那么多台相机，他居然公开撩他，天知道那些粉丝拍出来的画面会是什么效果。  
Jared决定自救。  
“你刚才说什么？我们一般会在拍摄场地跳什么舞？”Jared一边歪曲粉丝的问题，一边挪开黏在他身上蹭蹭的Misha，“我给你个示范。”  
背对着Misha，Jared也能感到Misha正怒气冲冲地盯着他，目光可以在他的背上烧出两个洞。  
幸好，万幸，感谢上帝感谢主，他流着冷汗刚跳到一半，他们的好朋友Richard和Rob就蹦上舞台，毁掉了他们的panel。

“Misha，我们需要谈一谈。”Jared拉着Misha到了餐厅的一个角落。  
“哦，你开始闹情绪了。”Misha翻着白眼，"我最多在你大腿上坐了十分钟。"  
"你蹭了我，嘿，那可不是什么有趣的事情。"  
"你硬了？"Misha眨巴了下眼睛，反问他。  
"没…有…"Jared咬牙切齿地否认。  
Misha瞪大了眼睛。  
"真的硬了？"  
Jared又看了一眼Misha蓝得出奇的眼睛，接着他狠狠地咬了咬薄薄的下唇。他能说什么呢。是的，没错，他硬了，两次都是？他现在越来越容易被Misha撩起？脑子里经常充斥着限制级的画面？还是他无时无刻地想和Misha在一起？  
Jared只能瞪着Misha看。  
"哇哦。"见他不说话了，Misha吹了个口哨，无情地嘲讽他，"青春期？"  
Jared出离愤怒了。  
"今后在公开场合不准再那么做。"他换上了警告的语气。  
"做什么？"Misha仍然是一副满不在乎的样子。  
"摸我。"  
"为什么不能摸？你是我的男人，我应该想什么时候摸就什么时候摸。"  
Misha委屈地弯着眉毛说道，边说边把爪子搭上Jared的胸部，开始用实际行动表达他的不满。  
他上下揉摸着Jared结实的胸部，还准备把手伸进Jared的衣服里去捏肌肉。  
"住手，Mish！"  
Jared吓得大气不敢出。  
他们可是在餐厅，虽然最近那桌的人都知道他们的关系，但是不排除会被其他人看到，哦对，也许还有人会偷拍，上传，那就太糟了。  
他侧过身体，把Misha挡在里面，然后他一把抓住Misha那不安分的手，把他拖回了他们的桌子。  
Jared的担心很快梦想成真了。当晚他就在网上看到了他们的照片。

 

"不要，不要了，Jared…"  
这几件事积累下来，于是在那天夜里，Misha“如愿以偿”地见识到了被他撩过头的Jared有多么可怕。  
几个小时前，他刚进入Jared的房间，Jared就把门锁上了。当他还笑嘻嘻地调侃Jared的时候，他被一脸阴沉的Jared推到床上剥衣服。  
一开始Misha非常满意Jared这样简单粗暴。他喜欢这种狂野的做爱方式，喜欢被Jared控制在手里的感觉，那让他有一种被占有的满足感。  
他贪婪地舔着嘴唇，在Jared扯掉他衣服的时候弄开了Jared的皮带扣，一把拉下Jared的裤子。然后他像掏圣诞礼物那样把手往Jared的两腿间摸去，愉快地抓住了他的囊袋和阴茎。  
"Jared，你可真大。好硬。不，别这样，我还没开始摸…"  
Misha放肆的手被Jared捉了出来，摁在他的脑袋边上。  
"你说过你喜欢我的手做一些有创意的事情。”Misha不满地叫了起来。  
Jared居高临下，低头看他，长发垂在脸颊，遮住了光。  
Misha这才嗅出了一丝危险的味道。  
可是已经太迟了，接下来的两个小时里，他被操射了三次，被Jared用庞大的身躯压在床上从前戏玩到高潮完整地操射了三次。  
Jared的小腹，他的身上，以及床单上都沾染了他的精液，床头板上还有几毫升相对稀薄的在往下流淌。  
整个房间都是他的精液的味道，而该死的，Jared还一次都没有射，并且一次都没有回应他的调笑，或者是求饶。  
然后现在是第四次的开始…Misha已经笑不出来了。  
“不要了，Jared…”  
他双手并用，往床边爬去，但他很快就被拽着脚拖了回来。他刚射完的阴茎在床单上因为拖行留下了一道湿漉漉的痕迹。  
“哦，不要了？Mish，这可不对。你不是喜欢我这样吗？想方设法地要我硬起来？”  
Misha艰难地吞了一口口水，他立刻懂了Jared是在报复，对他没经过Jared的同意就企图暴露他们关系的行为进行报复。  
“抱歉。"  
他说，诚恳地。  
难得听到他正经的声音，Jared翻过他的身体，去看他的脸。  
Misha垂着眼睛，被泪水浸湿的睫毛忽闪着。  
他的眉尖轻轻蹙起，淡粉色的唇嚅动着。  
Jared舔了舔嘴唇。  
这副模样一直都是他的弱点。一般情况下，只要Misha在床上委屈地眨着他那翘长的睫毛，再配上点泪花和啜泣，Jared就会容许他做任何事。  
"不。"但是此刻Jared想了想，残忍地拒绝了他，"今晚我要通宵。我要通宵做你。今晚不够还有明晚，我可以用上全部的时间，做你，直到你在外面一想要撩我就记起你被我做得有多惨。"  
Misha情不自禁地嘶了一口气。  
然而他那半勃起的阴茎却兴奋地弹跳了一下。不幸的是，他没躲掉，那反应被Jared看得很清楚。  
Jared勾起嘴角，嗤笑了一声。  
"这还正中你意了，是吗？"他的语气充满了讽刺的意味，听起来相当刺耳，"Mish，我早该想到你有多喜欢被操。"  
"我，我可以解释那个。"Misha窘迫地说道，他伸手想推开压在他身上的Jared，但是推不动。  
"没什么好解释的。我知道你想要什么。”Jared抓住了他的手臂，他还准备挣扎，但想了想，又放弃了。  
他根本打不过Jared，Jared一使劲，他的两条胳膊都得骨折。  
“Jay…不…”他小声嘟囔，拒绝得一点都不坚决。  
Jared当然没理他，大个子低下脑袋，燥热的唇吻上了他的锁骨，在那精致的骨头上边吻边轻轻地咬。  
他的长发扫过Misha的肌肤，Misha一阵颤栗。  
Jared“甜蜜的”惩罚恐怕才正要开始，而他却天真地以为服个软就能躲得过。  
吻一路往下，到了乳头的地方。Jared伸出舌头，舔舐着。Misha褐色的乳尖很快硬了起来，Jared拿牙齿轻啃，那里顿时又红又肿。  
Misha呻吟着，手指插进Jared的头发里，纵容对方在他身上贪婪地索取。  
Jared开始吸他乳头的时候，他呢喃起来，嘴里哼着含混不清的词句。等到他的乳头被吸得像色情片那样红肿并且带着暧昧的水光之后，Jared才离开它们。  
大个子的嘴唇滑过Misha光滑的腹部，接着他拉开Misha软绵绵的双腿，把嘴凑过去舔那两颗可爱的睾丸。  
“痒…唔，不要舔…”  
Misha被他舔得痒痒的，睾丸收缩着，看得出来他在试图并拢双腿，但他的腿发软得厉害，一点劲儿都使不上。  
然后Jared用湿热的口腔裹住了他的睾丸。  
“呜…”Misha几乎又要射出来。Jared的舌头还在运动，他一直知道那有多美好，而现在他更加清晰地体会到了这一点。  
他的阴茎硬邦邦地翘了起来，贴在Jared的脸颊上。Jared用手环住了它，缓缓地套弄着。  
然后Jared开始吮吸他脆弱的睾丸，他的鼻子紧紧贴着Misha的耻毛，随着呼吸喷出热乎乎的鼻息，把Misha带上了天堂。  
Misha泄得一塌糊涂，精液流出来，滴到他自己的肚子上。  
他大口喘息着，大腿根部又抽搐了两下，才慢慢射完了。  
第四次高潮后，Misha疲惫不堪，尾椎那种酸痛的感觉更加明显了。他想合起双腿，可是Jared不允许他那么做。  
Jared摁住他的大腿，舔掉他阴茎上残留的精液，然后吸上了他的阴茎。  
"不要，射不出来了…"  
Misha再也无法忍受，带着哭腔叫了起来。  
他全身瘫软，泛着潮红，眼角湿漉漉的。高潮过后的不应期叫他无法忍受对性器的任何刺激，他用可怜兮兮的眼神看着Jared，希望对方放过他。  
可是他的希望又一次落空了。  
Jared吐出了他的阴茎，转而抓着他的手，把他带去摸自己的阴茎。  
然后Jared咬着他的耳朵尖问他，“我很硬，特别硬。是不是？”  
Misha忍不住哆嗦了一下，他感觉就像是他手贱挖了一个坑而现在他正被逼着往里跳。  
“是…”他呜咽着回答。  
“你想要特别硬的是不是？”  
“…是。”  
“那把你的屁股撅起来，我看看你有多么想要。”  
“Jay…”Misha赖了一会儿，但是没有效果，他只得慢腾腾地爬起来，翻了个身背对着Jared伏下来。  
“跪好。”Jared捏着他的屁股。他的屁股上有好几个红印子，大腿上也有一对，都是Jared新留的。  
他抬起屁股，后穴就自动张开了一些。被侵犯过的穴口有点红肿，上面还挂着残存的润滑液。  
Jared抱住他的屁股舔他的臀缝，舌尖在穴口处打转。他故意吐出很多唾液，把Misha的后穴弄得更加湿润。  
接着他戴上安全套，慢慢地进入Misha的身体。  
湿透的小穴被Jared巨大的尺寸一点一点地撑开，Misha为那不适感浅浅地叫唤了两声。  
Jared被他夹得特别爽，他干到兴起，把Misha的上半身从床上捞起来，紧紧抱着他，一边亲吻他耳朵和侧脸，一边挺动着腰大力操他。  
Misha咿咿呜呜地叫了起来，越叫越大声。  
听着Misha那越发浪荡的叫声，Jared坏笑了一下，吻着他那栗子色的头发问他。  
“你又爽起来了是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Jared的阴茎整根进了他的屁股，就抵在敏感带上，稍稍往前一顶，就操得他身体发软，前液流淌。  
“哈啊，Jared…”Misha的嗓子在发紧，声音沙哑又性感。他的腿微微颤抖，硬度达不到标准的阴茎轻轻晃动着。  
然而Jared还想折磨他，他慢了下来，用令人着急的缓慢节奏操着Misha，每次只给Misha一点点甜头。  
“太慢了，呜…快一点。”  
Misha很快就受不了了，虽然临近高潮他的每个部位都很敏感，但他仍需要更大的刺激把这次撩起的欲望发泄出去。  
他把手往自己的胯部摸去，想要自慰。  
Jared粗暴地拽开了他的手。  
“不行。我不准你摸自己。”他霸道地说道，“你只能被我操射。”  
“那么快一点…”Misha扭过头乞求道，“快一点干我…我的屁股已经那么湿了，Jay…”  
他漂亮的蓝色眼睛里噙着泪，嘴唇红艳艳湿乎乎的，就像沾了水的玫瑰花瓣。  
Jared的脑子顿时一片空白。他掐住Misha的腰，用胯部凶猛地撞击着Misha软软的屁股，粗长的阴茎在Misha的甬道里来回抽插。  
“不，太快了，啊，啊——”  
但是这次Jared没有停下，他使劲操着大声叫唤的Misha，直到最后一次他撞进他的身体深处，在里面射精。  
“呜…”与此同时，Misha在Jared的怀抱里抽搐了一下，又一次高潮了。他的阴茎颤抖了两下，只流出了一些几近透明的液体。  
“Jared…我不行了…”Misha的眼皮耷拉下来，全身松软地趴在了床上。Jared不需要看都知道他快虚脱了。  
“嗯，睡吧。”他亲了亲Misha的后脑勺，去做了清洁工作。

 

这一晚的代价就是到了第二天早上，要赶飞机的时候，Misha根本爬不起来。他窝在Jared的怀里睡得像一滩烂泥。Jared去浴室洗澡之前叫醒了他，他哼了两声，又睡着了。  
从浴室出来的Jared看到床上昏睡着的Misha，这才意识到问题的严重性。他看了看表，再等着Misha起来洗澡已经来不及了。于是他心有愧疚地想了想，终于做了他该做的决定。  
他拿了毛巾给Misha擦了身体，然后叫了客房服务，再然后他用几件衣服裹好Misha，像抱贵重物品那样把他抱了起来，准备就这样一路抱着他上飞机。  
Misha的确是累坏了。他被Jared抱起来的时候都没有醒过来。  
搬行李的小弟来的时候Jared正要出门，那小弟盯着他和Misha看了好几眼，看得Jared觉得有些不好意思。  
"这个，这个箱子，还有隔壁房间的那两个箱子。"此刻他非常庆幸昨晚他就有先见之明地把Misha的行李都打包好了。  
他到了一楼，看到Jensen正在电梯门口等他。  
"你终于要放弃柜子里的生活了吗？还有，Misha怎么了？"  
Jensen看了一眼缩在Jared怀里熟睡的Misha，皱起了眉头。  
"是。呃，"Jared支吾着，他知道Jensen又要数落他了，"昨晚有点，用力过猛了…"  
"用力过猛？"果然，Jensen的语气都变了，"该死的，要不要我再提醒你一次，他比你大八岁，根本经不起你那么折腾。"  
Jared想为自己辩解两句，但这时Misha轻哼了一声，在他怀里动了一下，他搭在Misha身上的衣服滑开了一点，Misha脖子上那一大片殷红色斑斑点点的吻痕就露了出来。  
"你真是不知轻重。"Jensen的眉头锁得更紧了，也不再理会他，先往前台走了过去。  
Jared的脸一阵红一阵白，他知道不只是脖子，Misha被他做得全身上下都遍布了那些痕迹。  
等到Jared checkout的时候，他为他昨天半夜从床上撕下来的那张黏糊糊的床单多付了60刀。  
"他们简直是敲诈。"Jared不满地哼哼。  
Jensen朝他翻了个大白眼。

 

（END）


	2. 生日礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了他们刚在一起没多久，Jared过生日的一个晚上。女装慎入。

Jared Padalecki拿起桌上的手机看了一眼时间。  
夜间十一点半。  
这个时候响起敲门声太奇怪了点吧。  
他小声嘀咕着，走到拖车的门口，朝外面询问了一句:"谁在外面?"  
"UPS快递员，先生。"  
“但是已经很晚了。”Jared犹豫着，他可不想在这深夜里出什么事，毕竟他只有一米九几的身高。  
“我们把寄给您的快递送错地方了，所以现在才到。请您开开门好么？”  
“那好吧。”Jared这才买了他们的帐。  
他打开门，两个快递员搬了一个巨大的纸箱进了他的房车，纸箱看起来有点重量，再加上房车里空间不大，快递员们只能勉强把它抬进门。  
“我的天，这是什么呀？“Jared有些惊讶，他没想到他的快递这么大件。  
“呃，寄件条上写的是…国宝…”快递员无奈地笑了笑，然后把那页纸递给了Jared，“请您签个字吧。”  
Jared把他的名字地址和手机号检查了三遍才终于确定这个恐怖的大箱子是寄给他的。  
“非常感谢您。再见。”快递员收好他签收的纸条，愉快地和他道了别。  
关上门，Jared开始研究那纸箱。  
一般来说，纸箱上都会有制造商的logo和名字。但是这个纸箱被花花绿绿的包装纸裹得严严实实的，他找不到任何信息。  
那就只有拆开了，Jared想。  
里面会不会有个巨大的炸弹什么的，或者…真的是国宝？那他会不会和走私盗窃的案子扯上关系？  
他思考了五秒钟，行动力胜过了思考力。他抄起剪刀，划开了纸箱，忐忑不安地打开了它。  
“Surprise！”就在他预想着箱子里躺着个炸弹装置的可怕场景的时候，箱子的盖子被一个人，准确地说是被一个他很熟悉的家伙从里面掀开了。这个长着一头深栗色乱毛的家伙一边大喊，一边像吓人盒子里的毛公仔一样跳出来，着实把Jared吓了个半死。  
“Mi…Misha？”  
“生日快乐！”Misha扯着嗓子大吼，同时他拉响了一个礼炮筒。  
“pong”地一声，彩带和礼花四下飞溅，喷了Jared满头满脸。  
“怎么了？”自嗨得很厉害的Misha这才察觉到对方太过安静了，“给点反应呀，Jay。”  
Jared沉默了那么几秒，Misha也沉默了那么几秒，随后Jared“哈,哈,哈,哈…”地干笑了起来。  
“Jay？”  
“谢谢你，Mish。”Jared把一只手摁在Misha的肩头上，“我还以为今天真的见不到你了。”  
“都怪他们把我送错地方，那个收件的居然也叫Jared。他划开纸箱，我就那么蹦了出来，吓得他几乎当场晕过去。这真是搞砸了我的安排，事后我不但得重新包装自己，还得跟他道歉。”  
“包装自己？“Jared听到这句话，再看看Misha（除了牛仔裤和T shirt，Misha多套了一件女仆裙，头上还戴着发箍一样的蕾丝配饰）总算是领悟了他的意思，“哦，你说给我的礼物迟到了，莫非是在说…”  
“是的。真该死，发那条消息的时候我正窝在上一个纸箱里被人抬着往回搬。路程太长我只好多写点单词打发时间。”  
Jared吐了吐舌头，他能想象抬Misha的"快递员"有多么辛苦，尽管他们活该送错了地点。  
“好啦，接下来我们干点什么别的吧。”Misha舔舔红红的嘴唇，期待地看着Jared。  
Jared瞄了一眼手机，“现在？离我的生日结束可就只剩下十五分钟了。而且明天还要拍戏。”  
“明天那是通宵戏。我和你，在树林子里。所以我们有一整个白天可以休息。”Misha歪了歪脑袋，得意地断了Jared的后路。  
"你想干些什么?"  
"嘿嘿嘿，那当然是…"Misha从他那条裙子底下端出一个六寸的烂唧唧黏糊糊的蛋糕，看得Jared眼睛都直了，"给你庆祝生日，然后一起吃蛋糕啦。"  
这出乎了Jared的预料，因为按照他对Misha的了解，这家伙来访的目的绝对是拐他上床。自从一个月前他们在这车里有了第一次性爱开始，Misha就保持着一个礼拜来一次的频率。上周末，他们甚至买了两天的食物关在车里不停地性交。所以Misha这个点出现在这里，Jared无法不往那方面想。  
但是现在看起来却不是那样的。他忍不住观察起Misha的眼睛，Misha的眼神在他昏暗的落地灯光里却显得纯洁无瑕。Jared不由在内心里嘀咕，难道他预料的不对？  
“蜡烛蜡烛…”他一个不注意，Misha已经从箱子里爬出来了，把蛋糕放在他的桌子上，然后从他的屁股兜里摸出几根七弯八折看起来惨兮兮的蜡烛，用打蟑螂的气势狠狠地把蜡烛插在了蛋糕上。  
“太好了，”他一副大功告成的样子，“拿出你的火机吧，我们可以庆祝一把了。”  
蛋糕上的奶油经不起那折腾，都流了下来，像稀糊糊的pie。Jared嫌弃地看了一眼。  
好吧，就算猜错了Misha的目的，那也死都不要吃这个蛋糕。他在心里暗暗赌咒。  
但另一方面，他又经不起Misha用活泼的蓝眼睛注视着他的眼神，乖乖地交出了打火机。  
他在桌边的一张椅子上坐下来。Misha开始点蜡烛，景象变得更加惨不忍睹。一根蜡烛彻底折断了，Misha点不到它的顶端，索性点燃了中间折断的部分，让它整根伏在蛋糕上燃烧着。  
“哦，天呐，Misha，你觉得这蛋糕还能吃吗？”Jared再也忍不住了，他觉得Misha是来挑战他的极限。  
“当然可以。”Misha一本正经地说道。等他点燃了所有的蜡烛，他把房车的灯关了。  
这个小空间立刻漆黑一团，只剩下蜡烛燃着黄澄澄的光，尤其是那根伏在蛋糕上的，烧得特别旺盛。  
烛光摇曳了他们的影子，Misha笑了起来，傻兮兮地露出他的两排白牙齿。接着他拍手唱起了生日歌。  
“祝你生日快乐~祝你生日快乐~祝你生日快乐啊我亲爱的Jared，祝你生日快乐~~~~”  
他认真盯着蛋糕的脸被火苗映照得红扑扑的，Jared不禁看得有些痴了。  
“谢谢你，Misha。”他由衷地说道，“我没想过生日快过去的时候还能收到这么好的祝福。”  
“那就快许愿。我还等着蛋糕呢。”Misha吧咂了下嘴，舔了舔嘴唇就好像饿了好几天的样子。  
“好吧。”Jared手指交扣，闭上眼睛，许了一个愿。  
“非常好，吹蜡烛！”Misha催促着他。  
Jared吹了第一下，除了躺着的那根蜡烛，其他的都灭了。他卖力地又吹了一下，那根蜡烛的火苗暗淡了一下，然后又愉快地燃烧了起来。  
"噢，随它去吧。快12点了我们得抓紧时间。"Misha打开了灯，从Jared乱七八糟的抽屉里弄出了一把叉子，把那根蜡烛拨到地上，使劲地踩了一下。蜡烛就灭了。  
"抓紧时间做什么?"Jared一头雾水地看着Misha像条鱼一样沿着桌子边缘滑到他的身边。  
"吃蛋糕。"矮个子一本正经地边说边用手指挖下一块粉红色的奶油，一脸享受地放进嘴里。  
紧接着，在Jared还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，Misha挤进了他的腿间，捧起他的脸，低头就是一个吻，边吻边用舌头把那块奶油往他的嘴里推。  
噢天呐，这实在是…  
Jared瞪大了双眼，那块奶油滑进了他的嘴里，然后是Misha柔软温热的舌头。  
"呃…"他愣住了，他决计想不到Misha会突然攻击他。他的嘴却本能地含住了奶油和比甜得发腻的奶油还要甜的Misha的舌头。  
奶油化了，融进了唾液，滑进了食道。  
但是Misha，Misha可不会化。Misha有一条灵活到该死的舌头，并且他毫不介意在跟Jared接吻的时候展示那条舌头的灵活度。它钻进Jared的口腔，在里面肆意游走，宣告这块领地的主权。  
Jared的舌头被它撩起来，和它正面相交，紧贴着摩擦。  
该死的。  
Jared在心里咒骂了一声，他觉得相信Misha只是来这里唱歌吃蛋糕的自己真是愚蠢透了。  
他一边和Misha舌吻着，一边揪住那个家伙，把他的屁股摁在自己的右边的大腿上，然后他伸出手，环住了Misha柔软的腰。  
水的声音和喘息的声音混在一起，从他们不舍得分离的嘴里不断地传出来，听起来比做爱还要情色。Jared的唾液分泌得过多了，都顺着嘴角流下来。而Misha也好不到哪里去，他用舌头卷了他的唾液，故意涂抹到Jared和他自己的嘴唇上，把他们颤抖的嘴唇浸染得水淋淋的。  
这个吻持续了五分钟之久，最后Jared还是输了，他顶出Misha的舌头，气喘吁吁地离开了Misha的嘴。  
Misha似乎还没尝够Jared，他懊恼地咬了一口下唇，让那瓣红润的唇又多了一道颜色更深的印子。他身上有一股淡淡的蓝莓清香，当Jared靠得足够近的时候，比如现在，就能清楚地闻到那股味道。  
Jared就这样昏头昏脑地亲上了Misha的侧脸，潮湿的唇描摹着他的眼角和颧骨。接着他往后移去，轻轻啃噬起Misha敏感的小耳垂，接着他再往后，深情地吻起了Misha的脖子。  
那味道品尝起来就更加清晰了，Jared的呼吸开始变得沉重。  
"嗯…Mish，我才发现，你把自己洗得那么香。"  
“唔。”Misha轻颤着回应，他被Jared的亲吻拱得被迫扬起头，暖光在他的湛蓝里微笑。  
"我想要…"他沙哑着嗓子对着空气说道。  
他还没说完，Jared的左手就伸进了他的裙底，拉下他的裤链，解开了他的皮带扣。  
"我的错。我早该想到的，你不可能只是吃吃蛋糕。显然你还想吃点别的。"  
他一边亲吻着情迷意乱的Misha，一边用双手松开了他的裤子，把右手伸了进去。  
他没摸到想象中的布料。取而代之的是Misha光滑的屁股和一根细细的绳子。  
Jared很快就意识到了。  
操他的，Misha的牛仔裤里面只穿着一条丁字裤。  
Jared的大手抖了一下，他不可思议地看向Misha。Misha则低头回望着他，眼神暧昧不清。  
他几乎是立刻硬了，阴茎在他的裤裆里变粗变大的感觉清晰又明确。他舔舔唇，他的嘴在发干。而就在他的手朝Misha那个美妙的密境中探去的时候，他察觉到了什么，然后他再也忍不住了。  
"你给自己扩张过了?"他喘着粗气问到。  
Misha点点头。细长的睫毛眨了两下。  
“操。”Jared使劲吸了一口气，他的喘息声更重了，他需要一点时间来消化眼前的状况。Misha，那个在床上性感的要死的Misha，为了他扩张自己。他还穿着一条丁字裤，一件女仆裙…  
他觉得他可以原地爆炸了。  
但是Jared可没停下手指的动作。他轻抚着Misha的后穴，那里潮湿又柔软，润滑剂的触感有点像芦荟液。  
卡在Misha屁股里的那根绳子被浸染得已经湿透了。Misha扩张得是那么彻底，Jared拨开绳子，一次就轻易插入三根手指。  
他的手指在Misha的甬道深处搅动着，Misha发出一串意义不明的嘟囔声，他轻轻晃动着屁股，试图让Jared的手指去碰触他的前列腺。  
Jared的另一只手顺着Misha被扒开的裤裆摸到前面，Misha的阴茎早就硬得不像话，从丁字裤里漏了出来。阴茎的顶端不断渗出前液，把那点布料的前半部分也弄得又湿又黏。  
“操你的，Mish，你真是太辣了。”  
Jared抽出他的手，勾过Misha的脖子又开始一个深吻。  
“嘿，今晚我是你的，Jay…如果你，呃，愿意接受礼物的话…”  
Misha喘着粗气，在吻的间隙说道。  
“闭嘴，该死的，你知道我没办法拒绝你。”Jared狠狠地咬了咬Misha的唇，接着迅速剥下他的牛仔裤，让它成功地褪到了大腿上。  
Misha发出一个代表胜利的欢呼。他站起来，掀起裙子和T shirt准备脱掉。  
"不，不用脱那个。"Jared摁住他的手制止了他，"我想看。"  
他想看Misha穿着那条女仆裙挨操。他只要一想象那个画面，下体就硬得更彻底。  
他弯下腰去，将Misha的裤子一拉到地，缠在脚踝上。Misha用手撑着他的肩膀脱掉鞋，踢掉了卷成一团的裤子。  
然后Jared摘了他的袜子。  
等到他一站起来，Misha立刻跳着扑上来，把腿往Jared的腰上挂，就像只超大型的树袋熊那样扒拉在标高一米九几的Jared树上。  
"嘿，你这个小坏蛋。"Misha的猛烈袭击撞得Jared有些头晕。他托着Misha的屁股，Misha把胳膊架在他的肩膀上，低下头对着他得意地笑着。  
"拜托，你比我高了五英寸，巨人。"  
"那也不代表你可以随便跳到我身上。"Jared就这么抱着他往床铺走去，虽然嘴里抱怨着，看着Misha的眼神却很温柔。  
Misha皱了皱鼻子，朝他扮了个鬼脸。  
"好了，你赢了。我喜欢抱你。"他说着走到了床边，把Misha扔上床，"趴着，现在我要看看你的成果。”  
他一边说，一边摸着Misha的屁股，把他的生日礼物翻过来。  
Misha很听话地趴着，而当他做出那种姿势的时候，他的屁股充满诱惑地翘着。Jared掀开那条女仆裙，把他的整个屁股都暴露出来。  
他用手指勾着拉开Misha湿淋淋的丁字裤，Misha的阴茎和阴囊贴着一条大腿漏了出来，Jared把脸埋过去，顺着他的臀缝舔上他敏感的阴囊。  
“啊，Jared，不要舔那里。”Misha立刻叫了起来，“舔舔老二也好。”  
“谁把自己当生日礼物送给我了？”Jared问道。  
“….我。”Misha顿时泄了气一样，不情不愿地说道。  
“那么不准说不。”Jared露出一个坏笑，用舌尖继续撩拨Misha。Misha被舔弄得不断抬高屁股，他忍受着那酥酥麻麻的感觉，呼哧呼哧的喘息声埋在他和床单之间。  
Jared退了一点出来，舌头浅浅扫过他的臀缝。  
“哦，J…”Misha呻吟了一声，屁股也轻轻颤了一下，“要你。我想要你。“  
他的后穴绽得更开了，在等着Jared进入。  
Jared啃着他的屁股，解开了自己的裤子，“你确定你润滑得足够彻底了？”  
“是的，是的。我确定。”Misha迫不及待地说道，“你可以直接进来。啊…”  
他还没说完，Jared抓住他的屁股，阴茎直挺挺地插进他的后穴，一次就插进了整根。  
“啊–––”Misha的叫声变大了，而且听起来很兴奋。  
“Huh，这次扩张得足够开了。”Jared用力呼吸了一下。但尽管如此，Misha还是很紧，湿热的内壁死死绞着他的阴茎。  
"但是，嗯，你该放松一下，啊，实在太紧了。"  
Jared扭动着臀部，将阴茎在Misha的甬道里蹭了蹭。  
"不能怪我。"Misha的咬字听起来没那么顺畅，他将上半身完全伏在床上，空出两只手，伸到后面去，掰开自己的臀瓣，好让Jared的进出更为顺利，"Jay，我有没有说过你长着一根巨怪尺寸的老二?"  
"哈?"Jared缓缓抽出一段，前后移动了起来，Misha掰着屁股的姿势叫他兴奋到几乎窒息，快感更是层层叠加，"没有。你只会说，Jared，你这么大，这么硬，快点，我们应该开干了。"  
"噢，是，是么？"  
Misha把手收了回去，眼神迷糊地转过脸，看着Jared求证。  
"是的。"  
"那么我要加上这条。"  
"小坏蛋，你可以随便加标签。只要你喜欢巨怪尺寸的老二。"  
Jared边说边深深浅浅地抽插起来。  
"啊——我喜欢，噢，噢，Jay——"  
Misha随着他的操入浪荡地叫了起来，音调也拔高了几分。  
从这个角度看过去，Misha穿着白色蕾丝边的女仆裙子，黑色的丁字裤挂在一边，屁股里插着他粗壮的老二，被撞击得浑身颤动。他还扭过头看他，蓝盈盈的眼睛里水光潋滟。  
Jared爽得几乎要忘记该怎么呼吸了。他的阴茎在Misha的身体里又大了一圈，他手上的动作也更加用力。  
他又开始想着要时间停在这一刻，Misha完完全全属于他的这一刻。拥有Misha的感觉是那么美好，他想不出任何理由拒绝Misha对他做的事情。  
他紧紧扣住Misha的腰，狠狠地操着他的前列腺。Misha尖叫着，甬道一阵阵抽紧，夹得Jared快感不断，终于在他的体内射了出来。  
他圈住Misha的腰，把那家伙抱起来，然后退了出来。  
他脱下安全套，打了个结，扔到地上。Misha回过头边看边发出一个小声的嘟囔。  
Jared当然知道为什么，他紧紧抱住Misha，把手往他的下体上摸，一把就抓住了他挺翘的阴茎。  
Misha舒服地呜咽了起来，后背挨着Jared的前胸轻轻磨蹭。  
“Jay，我想射。”Misha乞求着，阴茎在Jared的大手中跳动了一下，“帮我高潮好不好?"  
Jared吻着他凌乱的头发，一边说好，一边把他拖到床边。然后Jared坐在床沿上，把他从背后抱进了怀里，剥光他的下身，掰开他的双腿。  
“你做什么？”Misha叫嚷着。  
“你别想射在我的床上。"Jared面无表情地说道，"上周我报废了四张床单，这是最后一张了。"  
"拜托，你非要提出这么煞风景的事情吗？"  
"好吧，我的错。"Jared毫无歉意地把嘴凑到Misha的耳边，用低沉性感的声音刺激他的耳朵，“那么换个说法，我想看你弄脏你的裙子。乖乖地射在上面，好吗？Mish。”  
他故意把Misha的裙子盖在他的阴茎上，手钻进他的裙底抚弄，Misha爽得连吐出来的气都像是打颤。  
"嗯，嗯…"他忍不住轻哼着，身体软软地瘫在Jared的怀里。  
Jared看着他迷离的眼神，加快了手上的速度套弄了十几下。  
Misha高潮了，白浊的精液一波一波地射在了裙子上。  
“Jay，我喜欢和你做。”他呼吸紊乱，过了好一会儿才平静下来。  
消退期过去以后，他又生龙活虎地跳起来，快速脱掉他的裙子和Tshirt，往Jared的身上丢去。  
“该死的，Misha，我身上这件衬衫是新买的。”  
Jared气冲冲地站起来，把裙子往地上一扔，朝着Misha扑了过去。  
Misha朝他吐了吐舌头，像被大狗追赶的猫咪一样逃进了浴室。可惜他还没关上门Jared就挤了进来。  
看着气势汹汹的Jared，Misha露出一副“完蛋了”的表情，缩着身体躲到角落里。  
Jared锁死了浴室的门，打开淋浴头，把Misha抓到了热水下面，给他洗澡。  
他们就在浴室里又黏糊了大半个钟头，然后一起裹着一条大浴巾滚到了床上。  
这时候已经半夜两点了，Misha还兴奋地盯着Jared嘿嘿笑。  
Jared把他捞到身边，揉了揉他半干的头发。  
“你笑什么？”  
“我想知道你许了什么愿。“  
“已经实现了。"Jared说道。  
"那也要说。"Misha把胳膊横在他的胸肌上，不依不饶。  
"我希望你不只是吃蛋糕。"  
“哈，我就知道！”Misha笑得更开了，手指在Jared结实的胸肌上捏来捏去。  
Jared侧过身体，抓开那只淘气的手，搂住Misha，再次吻上了那双令他迷恋不已的嘴唇。

第二天Jared到影棚的时候遇到了一个刚复工的姑娘。  
"hi，Grace."  
"hi，Jared，"姑娘笑眯眯地和他打招呼，"我昨天不在，现在补上一句迟到的生日快乐。"  
"哇哦，谢谢你，你真甜。"  
"对啦，顺便问一下。我在脸书上看到Misha送了你一件国宝级的东西作为生日礼物。我很好奇那是什么。如果你收到了能给我看一眼吗？"  
"呃…"  
不能!  
Jared在心里呐喊，他觉得Grace真是蠢透了，其他人可是一眼就能看出来Misha只是在胡扯。  
但是Jared还是回答了。  
"一只小鸟。"  
"嘿，我对你这种说法很有意见!"Misha不知道什么时候站在了他的身后，正气鼓鼓地插嘴，"我才不是…不，那才不是什么小鸟，那可是一只很大只的鸟。"  
Jared翻了一个白眼，Misha差点就把他们给招了出去。  
"你看，他自己也说了，就是只小鸟。"Jared耸耸肩，给了Grace一个抱歉的表情，"并没有他在脸书上胡扯的那么夸张。"  
"好吧。"Grace看看Jared又看了看Misha，表情有点迷茫，"虽然我不太明白你们在说什么，不过如果你养鸟了，我倒是很想看看。"  
她的手机计时器响了起来，Grace把手伸进兜里掐掉了它，"我得去忙了，再见，你们俩。"  
"噢，再见。"  
Jared看着她离开，并且确定了她不会再回头看一眼之后，揪住身边的Misha，凑到他的耳朵边，故意压低了声音，喷着热气，缓慢地说道，"我想，以后我都要叫你'小鸟'了。"  
Misha没吭气，Jared用舌头确认了一下，他的耳朵根热得发烫。


	3. Cosplay

Jared被叫去制片人办公室的时候他正在拖车后面偷吻Misha。  
Jensen一把揪住他的后领，他的吻就落空了。  
令他心碎的是，Misha见状，开心得噗嗤一声嘲笑起来。  
"什么事？"他整了下领子，问Jensen。  
"老板找你。"Jensen的表情有些严肃，"关于你们上次在酒店的那个抱抱。"  
"噢，不…"该来的还是来了，虽然Jared一直提心吊胆地在等这个，但真正听到传唤的时候他还是感到很恐惧。  
不过感到恐惧的并不只有他，Misha在一边吐了吐舌头。  
"要我一起去吗？"Misha问道。  
"没有提到你。"Jensen用一副更加忧心忡忡的眼神看着他，"只要Jared。"  
"哦…"Misha的眼神瞬间黯淡了，以他的聪颖他大概也能猜出为什么他连个当面谈话的机会都没有。  
"嘿，我还没去呢，也许情况不是像我们想的那样。你别现在就担心，好吗？"Jared摁住了他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛，试图安慰他。  
"我知道。"Misha抬起脸，给他一个故作轻松的笑容，不过Jared能看得出来，"也许我一丁点麻烦都没有，所以我不需要去见老板。"  
"你说得对。"Jared在他的额头亲了一口，"放心吧，我会好好地和他们谈。他们需要我做什么，我就做什么。"  
他和Misha又黏糊了一会儿之后叫上了在一旁围观的Jensen，"你会和我一起去吗？"  
"当然。"Jensen答应了以后就跟着他往办公室的方向走去，等到他们离Misha足够远的时候，Jensen才又说道，"他们不是很开心，你得注意说话的语气。这不仅关系到你，你得知道Misha的处境可能更糟糕。别说我没提醒过你。"  
Jared心口一凉，想再仔细询问，他们就已经到了门口，Jensen拍了拍他的肩膀，“我在这里等着你。”  
Jared点点头，硬着头皮走进去。  
简单布置的房间里，Robert Singer从办公桌后面抬起脸，一双犀利的眼睛几乎要在Jared的脸上烧穿个洞。  
“你们是确定关系了还是随便玩玩？”Robert单刀直入地问道。  
“呃，我们…”Jared没想到他的老板会这么直接，他结巴起来，思索着要不要说谎。  
“你最好想清楚了再说。“  
Jared看着对方严肃的脸，心一沉，还是说了实话。  
“我们确定关系了。”他抿了抿嘴，“如果这不被允许，那么，那么…”  
他正想说那么就炒了他和Misha，但是他事先并没有和Misha通过气，要是Misha想要留下，而他却这么说了，那他就太对不起Misha了。  
Robert叹了一口气，顺便白了他一眼。  
“这就是说，如果要留你，那也得留下他。同时还得承担你们让剧组‘名声大噪’的风险。”  
Jared低头沉默，心脏砰砰砰地跳得厉害。  
“如果你们只是随便玩玩那就简单多了…”  
“不，不是的。我们…”  
听到Robert的话，Jared赶紧说道。  
Robert却在他还没说完的时候轻声笑了起来，这让Jared一脸困惑。  
“不会和你们解除合同。”Robert说道，“但是你们也不准再在公共场所暴露你们的关系。别随心所欲地想什么就做什么，多考虑一下你们的行为会给剧组带来什么麻烦。”  
“真，真的？”Jared不敢相信地看着Robert。  
“我们已经跟那个酒店交代好了。但是不能保证没有人给你们拍照，如果有，剧组的公关会处理应答。唯一的要求是你们不能说出你们的关系。”  
“好，好的。”  
“另外，我不想再看到这种事发生第二次。”  
Robert的语气叫Jared的后背泛起了一阵寒气。  
“好的…”他做了个吞咽的动作，露出一副乖乖的表情。  
“如果再发生，我们就不得不考虑让你们‘分开’了。”  
“知道了。”  
“好了，没有其他事了，你可以离开了。”  
Robert这么说道，似乎这事情就可以这么过去了，然而Jared一直到走回他的拖车停靠处都没感觉轻松一些。  
他是承诺了不能再发生类似的情况，但是那可能吗？Misha只要和他对上眼，那就不管什么场合都会有一些亲昵的举动，而且有那么一些时候，他很享受Misha粘着他的感觉，那样的时候他也会忍不住使得那种亲昵变得更加亲昵。  
所以他根本没有办法遵守他的诺言。  
他打开拖车的门，Misha正坐在椅子上等他。  
“没事了。”他目光闪烁。  
“你看起来可不是没事了。”Misha显得有些担忧，“究竟老板怎么说？”  
“他说，只要我们不暴露关系，就没事。”  
“可是我们已经暴露了不是吗？”Misha睁圆了眼睛。  
“Singer说酒店的工作人员已经被交代过了，就算有照片，公关也会处理的。”  
“那好吧。”

第二天，留意着这件事的Jared在某个社交网站上看到了有人讨论当天的事情。  
一个名叫dbhhxb的人声称他看见Jared抱着一名男性从下榻的酒店出来，进了接送他们去机场的车子。  
另一个叫bdyysd的人则猜测Jared抱着的人是Jensen。而为了证明他的猜测，一些住在那家酒店附近的粉丝还特地去询问酒店的工作人员，不过并没有得到什么确切的答案。  
举办见面会的主办方则有意无意地透露出那天有名嘉宾身体不适，Jared出于好心，把那名嘉宾抱到了飞机上。  
接着就有人推测被抱的是Felicia，因为女性通常需要更多的照顾。  
于是这件事就这样在一些星星点点的讨论中过去了，顺利得连Jared自己都难以置信。  
时间过得飞快，转眼间到了冬歇期。人人都开始准备过圣诞节。  
这段时间里，因为害怕再次犯错，他和Misha一直循规蹈矩，乖得不像话，连难得的一两次对手戏都演得一本正经，有时候居然一遍就通过，更别提大部分拍摄他们被错开，那更是一点动静都没有。这让早已习惯片场猫狗大战的剧组人员倍感吃惊，有几个演员甚至怀疑Jared和Misha被外星人掉了包。  
不过这么安静了好几个月，剧组是快乐了，Jared和Misha却觉得很委屈。  
是啊，看见Misha规规矩矩地坐在那儿却不能把手从桌子下面伸过去摸不能描述的部位以及看见Jared站在那儿却不能往他身上挂。这让两个人都觉得生活无趣，内心苦闷。  
而且因为拍摄工作繁忙，又要避开其他人的耳目，他们私下见面的时间少得可怜，往往都是在深夜，往往都是洗了澡，滚上床，抱在一起就睡着了。  
所以冬歇期开始的时候，双方都有被解放了的感觉。  
这天晚上Jared回到拖车，满意地看见偷溜进来的Misha那坐在桌前，盯着电脑屏幕看的身影。  
今晚是安全的，剧组的人基本都回家了，不会有人知道他们在这里私会。  
他把钥匙丢在柜子上，锁了门，边脱外套边走过去。Misha没转过头去看他，他的眼睛一直被屏幕吸引着，嘴角还奇怪地微微上扬。  
"你在看什么？"Jared注意到屏幕上有一些小图，花花绿绿的。  
"sastiel fanart。"Misha面不改色心不跳，"今天有一张特别好看的。"  
"你在看别人画的我们搞基的图片？"Jared吃惊地问道。  
“哦，这没什么大不了的，”Misha点开了一张Sam把Castiel摁在墙上做爱的图片，"我还看我和Jensen的。Cass和Dean的。”  
"什么？！"Jared叫了起来。  
"你知道有的。"  
"我知道！但是我不知道你会看。”他用了两三步踏到了Misha身边，把笔记本电脑的屏幕“啪”地一下合上了，“说真的？你和Jensen的？”  
Jared知道那种fanwork，更知道其中有一部分可以并入淫秽物品。虽然Misha并没有明确说他都看了些啥，对那些作品有什么感想，但是Jared还是感觉到了危机。万一Misha看着看着，突然就对Jensen来了感觉呢？他们相处甚欢，对手戏一场接一场，那绝不是没有可能的事情。  
"因为比较多。"Misha抱着手臂枕在脑后，往椅背上靠去，然后把脚架上了桌子。  
他抿了抿嘴，瞟了一眼Jared，满脸写着"我有什么办法呢，我和你的不够看呀。”  
Jared如鲠在喉，喉结上下滑动了一下。  
“你，你真的有那方面的兴趣？”  
“那方面？”Misha眯缝起眼睛表示不解，“我都跟你上过床了…”  
“我指的是同人创作，呃…slash…什么的。”  
“你懂我的。”Misha诡谲一笑，“我喜欢有创意的东西。同人作品当然列在其中。有一些构思相当美好，连我都忍不住想要尝试…嗯，比如说有一篇粉丝小说…对啦，我们来演sastiel吧！"Misha说着突然"嚯"地一声站起来，大声宣布他那激动人心的新点子。  
“什么?”受到惊吓的Jared一脸"你疯了吧"的表情看着Misha，"怎么做?"  
“你去搞戏服，我来写剧本，我在这方面特别有才干。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”Misha应道，但是他说完又想起了什么，把他兴奋的眼睛瞪得大大的。  
“摄像机！”他叫道，“我们需要摄像机。三台，或者四台。”  
“我们不可能搞到摄像机的。”Jared叫嚷起来，他还没胆子去冒那险。  
Misha歪头想了想。  
“那好吧，就用你的dv和我的手机吧。我现在就写剧本。马上就可以开搞了。”Misha跳回椅子上，打开屏幕，撸上袖子，一副随时就能写出精彩大戏的样子。  
“你想写什么样的剧本？”Jared冷静地问了一句，在问的时候他已经构想出了各种“Misha风格”的画面。  
Misha的眼珠子一转，反问他，“你觉得我会写什么样的剧本？”  
Jared不吭声，舌尖舔了舔上唇。  
“噢，我就知道你会联想到那种事。”Misha不满地叫起来。  
Jared感到他被噎了一下，他也不是什么事都会往龌龊的方面想，但那可是Misha，黄色段子信手拈来的Misha。  
“那你想写什么？不是性爱之类的么…”  
“噢，拜托，Jared，只是聊聊天，谈谈恋爱什么的。”Misha解释道，“放心吧，都是些很平常的。比如，Sam和Cass爱着彼此。他们相互影响，帮助对方，给对方建议以利于他们更好地渡过糟糕的处境。”  
“听起来不错。”  
“我知道你喜欢演谈心的剧情。”Misha的笑意变深了，“我会注重这一方面的。”  
他说完冲过去抱住Jared，脸在那位大个子的怀里蹭个不停，"所以，好不好呀？"  
"好…吧…"被蹭得浑身燥热的Jared从根本上丧失了拒绝的能力。

第二天是晴好的一天。  
Jared慢吞吞地走在太阳下面，内心充满了犹豫。  
演一段sastiel？他觉得他一定是疯了才会答应Misha做这个事。不过一想起当他作为Sam而Misha作为Castiel的时候，他们很少碰在一起，而现在他们可以拍一些这两个角色在一起有那种倾向的镜头，这就好像他们在当众秀恩爱，他又觉得很兴奋。  
想想他跟Misha在片场接吻，并得到大家的祝福？  
Jared的脑子烧得更厉害了。  
于是他忘乎所以地进了存储戏服的拖车，准备进行今天的副本任务：偷戏服。  
"嗨，Jared。"他刚想偷就被抓了个现行，管理戏服的妹子从边上那个房间里冒出来，嘴里嚼着一块泡泡糖，吃得周围一股水蜜桃的香味。  
"嗨。"Jared露出个灿烂的微笑，冲她打招呼。  
"你有什么需要帮忙的吗？"妹子殷勤地问他。  
"呃…"Jared想了想，决定说"真话"，"我们那天，挨批了…拍戏的事。所以我和Misha想借戏服，回去对戏。你懂，没穿着那身皮总是进不了状态。"  
"噢，那可太好了。希望你们好好练习，把NG的次数减下来。"妹子一点没有怀疑他的话，"你知道Robbie Thompson 每次写你们两个对戏的剧本都会遭来导演的抗议吗？其他编剧更是能不写就不写你们俩出现在同一个屋子里的剧情。"  
"是吗？"Jared厚着脸皮假装他对此毫不知情，"那我们真的应该好好练习。"  
"给你，这是你们现在拍摄的那几集的衣服。"妹子从一堆几乎长得一模一样的格子衬衫，牛仔裤，和风衣里抓出了两套，交给他。  
"谢谢你。"Jared拿了衣服就挥手告别，没敢多废话——他怕露馅。  
"不客气，希望你们演得顺利。"  
"会的会的。"Jared急急忙忙地离开了，他把衣服团成一团搂在怀里，像揣着赃物的小偷，一路奔回了拖车。

“可算好，你偷回来了。”Misha的嘴和鼻子之间夹着一支笔，眉头锁得紧紧的，"我还没写完呢。"  
"写到哪儿了？"  
"刚刚解决一些谈心的内容。"  
"接着你打算写什么?"  
"我正苦恼呢。"Misha一筹莫展，表情甚是逼真。  
"要不我们明天再搞?说不定过几个小时你的灵感就来了。"  
"不，我们现在就开始。"Misha抓起他的西服和风衣，把电脑屏幕转到了Jared的面前，"我去换衣服，你先熟悉下台词。"  
Jared朝那屏幕看了一眼，"你没写完的部分怎么办?改天再弄吗？"  
"我们可以即兴。"Misha的眼睛滴溜溜地转了转，嘴边隐藏着一抹神秘的微笑。  
"即兴?嘿，你是说真的吗…"Jared还想再问点什么，Misha已经躲进厕所，不肯出来了。  
Jared开始背台词。  
[Cass，发生什么了  
…  
现在怎么办…  
…  
别再说对不起了，我愿意的…  
…]  
挺不错的，他在心里想，真不愧是Misha。写的确实是Sam，而不是某个另类风格的人物。  
他又看了几遍，越发喜欢起这段戏，而这时候Misha已经悄咪咪地从浴室里出来了，凑在他的肩膀旁边，眼神在他的脸和屏幕之间飘来飘去。  
"我们可以开始了吗？"  
"哇—"Misha一出声就吓了Jared一大跳。  
"你能不能出点声!"  
"是你太投入了。"Misha得意地撇撇嘴。  
"好吧，我也背得差不多了，我们开始吧。"  
他换上Sam的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，再抓了两把头发，一切"就绪"，他进入了Misha布置好的场景。

Castiel坐在床边的硬地板上，看起来很不好。  
Sam想过天使会受到伤害，但那几乎是重创了。不仅是天使的身体在流血，把白衬衫都染红了，天使的表情则更叫他揪心。那是一种绝望，笼罩在那张原本就郁郁寡欢的脸上。  
他快步走到天使的身旁，蹲下，关切地问道:"Cass，发生什么了？"  
“天堂被毁了。”Castiel痛苦地看着他，“所有的天使们…”  
“所有？”Sam惊讶地重复了一遍那个单词，“你是说所有？我以为只有我们遇到的那几个天使发了疯。”  
“也许有一些还好。“Castiel显得忧心忡忡，“但是基本上我见到的天使都不对劲了。”  
“这一定是有什么东西在背后搞鬼。就这么几天，天使们就像得了传染病似的，一个接一个死去。还有他们后背上的那图案…”Sam的眉拧在了一起，思考着他们遇到的这件棘手的事情，不过眼下Castiel的伤是他最关心的。  
“Sam，我尽力了…”天使有气无力地看了他一眼，把目光垂下了。  
“我知道。”Sam的视线在Castiel胸前那片鲜红色的血迹处落脚，接着他试探性地伸出手，去解Castiel的衬衫，“让我看看你的伤…”  
Castiel轻轻呻吟着，扣子被Sam一颗颗解开，他胸膛上的伤口就暴露了出来。血已经止住了，但是皮肉缺了一块，银色的荣光在流失。  
他听见Sam叹息，那叹息声叫他的胸口暖暖的。  
“我的天，你伤得好重，现在该怎么办？”Sam的手在抖，他想找个纱布什么的裹住Castiel的伤口，但他知道那并不管用。  
“你说这里？”Castiel低头看了一眼，“这里只是看起来可怕，倒没那么麻烦…”  
“可是都伤得这么重了！”Sam叫了起来。  
“我可以慢慢治愈它的。”  
Sam沉默了一下。然后他解开了自己的衬衫。  
“摸我的灵魂。“  
“什么？！”  
Sam把胸膛暴露在天使面前，随着呼吸，他结实的胸肌上下起伏。  
“摸我的灵魂可以让你好的更快。”  
“是的。但是…”  
“我会很痛苦。我知道。”他捉住天使的手，摁在自己的前胸上。他盯着Castiel的眼睛不放，Castiel的眼睛在他的注视下终于显露了妥协的意思。  
“对不起，Sam。”Castiel咬了咬牙，手压进Sam的身体里，触摸上Sam的灵魂。  
Sam发出一声持续了几分钟的惨叫。  
“对不起。”等到Castiel收回手，恢复了荣光的力量，他的歉疚表露得就更明显了。  
Sam剧烈地喘了几口气，朝着Castiel摆了摆手，当他可以自如说话的时候，他咳嗽了两声，对那神情纠结的天使说道：“别再说对不起了，我愿意的…”  
接着他缓了一缓，又问道，“你没事了吧？有没有一点用？”  
Castiel给他看胸口的伤，荣光已经不再外泄，Sam又查看了他其他部位上的伤口才勉强放心。  
“我很好，Sam。你看得到的。”Castiel又肯定了一遍。  
然而他脸上依旧忧愁的表情出卖了他，Sam握住了他的肩头，用怀疑的目光扫视着他。  
"你对我隐瞒了什么?"  
"你不需要知道。"Castiel别过脸，表现得无可救药。  
"告诉我。"Sam逼问他，"这不是需不需要的问题。有关你的一切我都必须知道。"  
他真情实感地说完这句话便脸红了。他很清楚他会说这话并不单纯因为Castiel是他的朋友。  
Castiel似乎没有察觉他的心意。天使被他盯得有点不舒服，喉结上下滑动了一下，一滴汗液顺着脖颈往下淌。  
他推开Sam，脱掉上身的衣物，转过身，给猎人看他的后背。  
他的后背上有一个血淋林的符印，像是以诺语。  
"我要死了，Sam。发疯，然后死亡。和我的弟兄姊妹一起。"

Jared怔住了，那句'你对我隐瞒了什么?'之后他们就进入无剧本的自由发挥阶段，但他完全没料到Misha会这么演。这家伙想干嘛?他在心里揣测。搞个大悲剧出来不太像他的风格。  
然而他还是得演下去，此刻他是Sam，他面对的是Castiel，一个他爱着的天使。现在，天使就要死了。  
Sam会说什么？会做什么？  
就是这样，硬着头皮演下去罢。  
他压抑住血管里的那股子冲动，把自己当成了Sam。

Sam倒抽了一口气，眼睛湿润了，嘴角微微抽搐。  
他一句话也说不出来，就那么死死盯着Castiel背上的符印。  
等了一会儿没有Sam的动静，Castiel想要披上衣服。  
他的衣服却被扯住了，然后Sam从背后拥住了他。  
Castiel的身体有点抖，Sam把脸贴在他的后背，他就感觉到温热的泪水流到了他的背上。  
"Sam?"他转过身去，猎人的眼眶红红的，泪水在脸颊上蜿蜒。  
Castiel似乎吃了一惊，对于Sam的反应，他显然没有准备。  
时间突然变得令人焦躁，Castiel不知所措，Sam也不知所措。猎人脸上的那抹眼泪似乎有着暂停时间的功能，他们就这么互相看着，各自尴尬。  
终于，Sam别开了视线。  
“抱歉。”Sam淡淡地说道，用手背擦了擦眼泪，“我不是…”  
“我知道。”  
“我，我们会让你好起来的。”几秒钟过后，Sam平静了一点，对天使说道，“你不会死的，不会的。”  
Castiel的蓝眼睛里流露出了犹豫，但是他从Sam的眸子里看到了一些鼓舞的意思，他垂下了眼。  
“你不知道你在面对什么，Sam。这咒符很麻烦，没有天使能逃脱。我不知道什么时候会发作，兴许就是几秒钟之后的事。你应该离开我，就现在。我是个危险…”  
Sam粗鲁地抓住天使，一把抱住，“够了，”他用低哑沉重的嗓音在天使的耳边说道，“这太多了，这已经够了。”  
他在哆嗦，那纯粹是因为害怕。  
接着他稍一低头，就吻住了天使那两瓣无精打采的唇。  
他们的唇贴在一起，肢体也纠缠着。就在这时，他感到Castiel的手摸上了他的下体，天使随意一阵揉摸，他就硬得发痛，鼻息越发沉重。  
“Cass？”他喷吐着热气，语气中充满了惊讶，“你…我…”  
“你想要做爱。”Castiel的语气就像在大公司会议上念报告那样正经，跟他叙述的内容大相径庭，“你想和我做爱。”  
“不，我原本不想的。”Sam说道，但他的欲火已经被撩拨起来，他不知道该怎么解释这个，“我，我们应该，那个符咒…”  
Castiel的手指调皮地拨动了一下，Sam的裤子就被脱了下来，Sam看着他，他也看了一眼Sam。眼神里的意思再清楚不过。  
接下来的事情就一发不可收拾。  
Castiel的上半身已是完全赤裸，Sam的手向他身下滑去，松开了他的裤子。  
“嗯，Mi…Cass…”他摸进去，就发现了一点不对劲，“你没穿内裤？”  
Castiel没说话，眼睛眨了两下，胳膊一收，紧紧地搂住了Sam的脖子。  
他的裤子褪下去，堆积在脚踝处。他抬起脚，把裤子踢开。Sam分开他的双腿，将他压在了身下。

 

拍完戏之后总有一些轻松的闲聊。  
Jared一边拿纸巾清理，一边看着Misha光着屁股，活蹦乱跳地翻看DV拍下的东西。  
“有些动作出框了…不过总体看起来还不错。”  
“你故意的。”Jared皱着鼻子，数落Misha，“说好了只是谈谈心之类的。'  
“是你先开始又抱又亲的。”  
“你那副样子…不对，Cass那副样子，叫我根本忍不住。还有你，你居然没穿内裤，你是从一开始就打算开搞的，对不对？！"  
“你懂我。“Misha露出个邪恶的笑，至少他自己觉得邪恶。  
“我还期待着一段sastiel的全年龄戏码呢，我真是天真。”Jared叹了一口气。  
“sastiel色情片，这差不了多少。”  
“你实话告诉我，你只是为了拍一段我和你的床戏吧？”  
"没错。"Misha拿出一根手指在鼻子底下一蹭而过。  
"大费周章地整了一大堆情感纠结，死去活来的铺垫?"  
Misha舔了舔唇，仔细地点点头，就好像Jared是在夸奖他。  
"说到这个，你做的真是棒极了。"他突然扑过来抱他的大个子，"那么温柔，那么绝望，那么Sam。"  
"老实说，我很后悔没有打断你。"Jared看着Misha，“我应该要打断你，就你编排的那桥段，他们应该不会有心情做爱。”  
"是呀。那里是挺叫人难过的。"Misha一口承认了，他像长臂猿那样拿胳膊挂在Jared的脖子上，"你还哭了。是哭了吧？"  
"不是我。"Jared撇撇嘴，否认，"那是Sam。我可不会哭。"  
"说真的，你觉得Sam会哭，huh?"  
“我不知道。”Jared被他问住了，“也许，大概…”  
“什么？”  
“如果，如果是在你搞出的这出sastiel的戏里，或许吧。”Jared轻描淡写，打算敷衍过去，“毕竟Sam是个多愁伤感的角色。”  
“我觉得你没说到重点。”Misha鼓起嘴，眼睛眯缝起来，盯着Jared的眼神透露出了一丝危险。  
“那你说重点是什么。”  
“你爱我。”‘小个子’得意地说道，“你太入戏了，S.a.m。”  
Jared笑了一下，他的爱侣已经把重点指出来了，他也就不想再否认。  
他握住Misha的腰，低下头，认真地吻他。  
“是的，你说的真对。我爱你，你这个操蛋的小东西（You little fucker）。”  
“那么，”Misha笑盈盈地看着他，“下次我们是不是可以再来一段更加情趣点的？比如，Sam和Cass脱光光互相按摩什么的？”  
Jared的笑顿时就僵硬了。

几天后，Jared去还戏服。  
“你好，我之前借了两套戏服。用完了，现在还给你。”  
“好的。”蜜桃泡泡糖妹子见到Jared依旧笑得很开心，浑身上下都散发着可人的气息，可是当她接过那件皱巴巴的风衣时，脸上就显露出了疑惑。  
“对不起，我们不小心把衣服弄脏了。”Jared见状，赶紧解释，“那个，所以洗了洗，晾干了才拿过来。”  
“这样啊，”妹子看着他泛红的脸，甜甜一笑，"下次不用自己洗，你送回来，我们会统一干洗的。"  
“哦，好，好吧。”Jared嘴上答应着，心里却很清楚衣服上沾的那些东西是不能见人的。  
没有下次了…  
他在心里狠狠赌咒。  
脱光光搞出来的色情片要什么戏服！


	4. Chapter 4

"我们还要拍戏。你们两个不要闹得太过分，希望你们这几天能相对安静点。"  
Jensen说完这句话就哼哧哼哧地提着行李上楼了。  
被留在一楼的两个人互相看了彼此一眼，然后那个矮个的就夸张地叫了起来。  
"听见没有?Jensen让你安分点。"  
"他明明是对我俩说的。"高个子皱起眉，并不满意矮个子的解答。  
"他是看着你说的。"  
"他看着我们俩说的。"  
"你，你总是最吵的那个!"矮个子伸出手，用食指指着高个子的脸。  
"而你每次都叫得很大声!"高个子不甘示弱，也伸手用食指指着对方。  
"Misha!!"楼上传来了Jensen的怒吼，"还有Jared!!安静点，我要睡觉!!"  
楼下顿时消音了。  
Jared拎起行李，Misha拖着拉杆箱，像一对难兄难弟一样，灰溜溜地爬进了同一个房间。  
他们关上门，默默地看了一眼对方，然后不约而同地丢下行李，张开胳膊拥抱在了一起。  
他们的剧拍摄到某个阶段，需要在离剧组很远的地方取景。  
这导致了他们必须每天开车三四个小时来这里拍戏，但是Misha想了个绝好的主意，他在Airbnb上租下了附近的这所房子，并邀请Jensen和Jared一起搬来住几天。  
这主意实在太好了，并且他们都对这所房子很满意。  
除了一点。  
房东挂在网上的信息显示这所房子有三四个房间，可是Jensen率先拖着行李过来的时候却发现只有两个房间，楼上一个，楼下一个。  
"如果你不是有预谋那这就是上帝的帮忙了。"Jensen在打电话通知Misha的时候笑了起来，"一楼那间是双人床，你们就挤吧。我要二楼的房间。"  
等到他们三个都到了之后，他很认真地警告了Misha和Jared尽量保持安静，接着离开了他们的视线。  
Misha满足地抱着Jared，Jared满足地抱着Misha。  
他们要在这里住三天。  
三天，除去拍戏，其他时间没有人打扰的三天。不会有人知道他们在这三天里将干些什么，除了Jensen。  
而Jensen根本只会纵容他们。  
Misha有些感激在Airbnb上挂虚假信息的房东了。  
"我想你了。"Jared咬着Misha的耳朵，从他嘴里呼出的热气痒的要人命。  
"我们天天都见面的…不是吗…"  
Misha把脸微微侧了侧，他被撩拨得又痒又热。  
"但是我有多久没碰你了‥嗯?"Jared沉声说道，大手掌往Misha的下身摸去，用力揉了一把他的屁股，"这里想我了吗？"  
Misha呻吟了一声。  
Jared就着他扬起的头，啃上了他的脖子，像一只饿极了的野兽。  
"嗯…Jay…去洗澡…"Misha一边接受着他的啃吻，一边喃喃着给他建议。  
"不要，我喜欢闻你的味道。"Jared拒绝了。  
"我的味道?"Misha第一次听到这样的调情，他觉得很新鲜，那让他使出了一个坏笑，"是肉桂味还是西瓜味?"  
"Misha味。"Jared的声音闷闷的，他的鼻子和嘴都埋在Misha的颈窝里，那里暖烘烘的，Misha舒服得打了个颤。  
"我的Misha，我的Misha味…"Jared一边贪婪地闻着他的身体，一边解开了他的衬衫扣子，唇舌一路下行，在他裸露出来的胸口舔吻，把他的汗液都舔进了嘴里。  
"别，Um，Jay，我，我流汗了，我需要洗澡。"  
Misha的乳头被Jared裹进了嘴里，他的声音就抖得越发厉害。  
"不准洗，你的汗是我最喜欢的香水。"  
Jared喘着粗气，在乳头的地方又吮又舔，包括右边乳晕边上的那颗小痣。Misha的上半身已经被他剥光了，他矮下身去，手指在Misha的裆部拉扯皮带。他抽出皮带，拉下拉链的时候Misha几乎站不稳了。  
Jared撕下了他的裤子，外裤和内裤一起，他硬得发痛的阴茎就从内裤里弹出来，诚实地在他的恋人面前挺翘着。  
"你想我了。"Jared满意地说道，并用手握住他的阴茎撸动了几下。  
Misha低头看着他，表情像是要融化了一样，那副欲火焚身的样子Jared百看不腻。  
"我想你了…"Misha一边承认，一边把胯部往Jared的方向送，他克制不住想要更多。  
Jared笑了一声，宽厚的大手保持着不徐不快的速度套弄他的阴茎，同时他把脸埋进Misha毛茸茸的胯部，贪婪地吸取那个地方的味道。  
他喷吐的热气让Misha变得更硬了。  
"嗯…"  
Misha愉快地吐着气，并把手指插进了他的头发里。  
就在他以为Jared要给他来个口交的时候，Jared抓着他的身体，把他扔上了床铺。  
大个子随后爬了上来，结结实实地把他压在了身下。  
"让我亲亲你的小嘴，还有你那根灵活的小舌头…"Jared的唇在Misha的嘴唇上轻轻磨蹭，索取爱人的吻。  
Misha热情地回吻着他，当Jared舔弄口腔的时候，他乖乖地吐出舌头，让Jared含在嘴里吮吸。  
Jared吸个没停，一边吮一边把手往Misha的下体探去。  
Misha主动折起了双腿，他的外裤，皮带和内裤还挂在脚踝的地方，他把一边的裤腿脱出去，另一边他懒得管，就让那条皱巴巴的裤子套在他左腿的脚踝上。  
他分开腿，夹住Jared热乎乎的身体。  
Jared下流的手摸进了他的臀缝，却意外地发现Misha的手也在那里。  
"你要干什么？"为了问这句话，Jared不得不松开他的舌头。  
"帮你，蠢货。嗯，我舌头疼…"  
Misha的舌头被Jared吸得有点肿了，他舔着嘴抱怨着，然后报复性地咬了一口Jared的嘴唇。  
"小坏蛋…"Jared呲着牙笑了。  
"怪兽!"  
Misha冲他露出一个甜甜的笑。  
他们互相朝对方笑着，埋在Misha私处的两只手却都没闲着，Jared不知道从哪里掏出了一小管润滑液，他用一只手打开，往手指上挤了一大滩，然后他抓住Misha的那只手，让润滑液也流到他的手上。  
他们湿滑的手指一起摸着Misha紧闭的后穴，穴口很快被打湿了，Misha有些紧张地看着Jared，脸颊上泛起了些红晕。  
"哦，你还会害羞?"Jared笑得坏坏的，手指停止了工作，转而去揪Misha的手指，"看看你在干什么，帮我扩张你的后穴呢…"  
Misha听了这话，不禁也笑了，只是笑得有点尴尬，他这么做还是第一次呢。  
他笑了两声，突然反手一扣，抓住Jared的手指就往自己的穴口里送。  
"对，你说的没错。这里，就是这里，Jay…啊，这里想要…"  
他故意叫了起来，Jared就笑得更大声了。  
"坏蛋，你是不想让Jensen睡个好觉了。"  
"我没有…"Misha回给他一个既狡黠又无辜的表情。  
Jared把手指戳了进去。  
"喔…"Misha顿时沉声喊了出来。  
"太久没搞你了，这里这样紧…"  
Jared插了一根指头，只入了两个指节，他在Misha火热潮湿的穴口处使劲，努力把那里弄松。  
Misha大概也慢慢放松了那里的肌肉，觉得差不多的时候他插进了第二根手指…  
第三根手指是Misha插进去的。  
"嘿…"Jared碰到他那根湿漉漉滑腻腻的食指，看着他有点迷醉其中的脸叫了起来。  
"干什么？"Misha的笑容恰到好处。  
"这句话应该我来问，你在干什么?"Jared边问着，手指还在继续开拓着Misha的密境，“我以为你只是摸摸洞口。”  
"这是我的屁股。"Misha理直气壮。  
"是你的屁股，可你的屁股属于我。你现在在妨碍我工作。"Jared也理直气壮。  
"说了是在帮你…”Misha委屈地皱起眉，Jared感觉到他的手指在穴口那里干了点什么别的，但是他摸了一下，没摸出什么特别。于是他不得不暂时把目光从Misha的脸上拿开，从Misha身上爬下去，去查看Misha的后穴。  
那里湿得可以看见水光了，大概是开拓得差不多了，Misha的两根手指插在里面，故意撑开穴口给Jared看。  
借着一些光，内壁粉嫩的颜色在他的指头之间若隐若现。  
Jared咽了一口唾液。  
“操你的，Mish，腿分得这样开，屁股也分得这样开…”  
Jared没说完就把手指顺着Misha撑开的空隙直接插了进去，一直伸到最里面去触摸Misha的敏感带。  
即便是很久没有碰过Misha了，Jared依然很快就找到了那里，他轻轻按压，Misha就软成了一滩水。  
"呜…"Misha被他的手指操弄着，发出像猫叫一般的声音，泪水从那对蓝眼睛里涌出来，眼眶就湿漉漉的。  
“这里，还有这里…”见到他那副被快感充盈的样子，Jared很满意，他移开Misha碍事的手，把食指和无名指也一起插了进去，并且扩大了刺激的范围，“Mish一被碰这里，就会让我随便干。”  
“嗯，是，啊，随便干…”Misha颤抖了声音，腿却张得更开了，渴望着Jared骑上  
他的身体，把更大的东西塞进他的后穴。  
Jared当然知道他的小心思，他抽出手指，在Misha的大腿上擦了擦，然后脱掉上衣和裤子，给自己勃起多时的阴茎戴上了安全套。  
他做这些的时候Misha就躺在他前面，舔着嘴唇看着。  
“我来随便干你了…”Jared从他张开的两腿间伏了过来，一只手支在他的身体旁边，另一只手握住阴茎抵着他柔软的穴口，缓慢地插进去。  
“噢…”Misha舒服得扬起了脖子。  
Jared居高临下地看着他凌乱的深色头发，沾染红晕的脸颊，带着雾气的，失焦的眼睛，还有那两瓣微微张着，喘息的唇，阴茎在他的身体里就胀得更硬更大了。他深深地吸了一口气，把自己全部推了进去。  
Misha因为他的阴茎过于巨大而稍微调整了姿势。Jared没入的时候他用双腿夹住Jared的腰部，冲着他艰难地笑了笑。  
Jared却笑不出来。Misha太紧了，实在太紧了，那缠上来的柔软火热的内壁压榨着他的阴茎，他为那像是要把他溺死的快感粗喘着，差点要射出来。  
“操，M，你的，小，屁股，怎么变得，这么紧…”  
他忍不住吼道。  
“这，都怪你…都怪你，J…噢…”Misha哼哼唧唧地回应他的话，Jared的阴茎用一个特别慢的速度抽插起来，轻轻撞入的时候他就被操得双腿发软。  
“你这是，在抱怨我，太久，没有进我的，领地了？”Jared又抽插了两下，火辣辣的摩擦叫他担心Misha受不了，他把阴茎退出来，仔仔细细地涂上了更多的润滑液，接着再次撞进Misha的身体。  
“操你…啊，啊…”他准确并且沉重地撞在了前列腺上，Misha控制不住大叫了出来。  
“很棒，Mish，你有一个非常棒的屁股。”Jared鼓起嘴吹了一口气，压住Misha颤抖的身体，挺动着腰开始操他，“我应该每天都操你的屁股，像这样，这样…”  
他一边说，一边撞击着Misha的肠道，在他熟知的那几个敏感部位狠狠地顶弄，  
Misha又哼哼唧唧地叫了起来，时不时还会因为几下过于强烈的撞击而大声尖叫。  
太大声了。  
Jared皱起眉，用双手固定住Misha的脸蛋，低下头，堵上了他的嘴。  
"唔…"  
Misha的尖叫顿时哑了，他简直不敢相信Jared不让他叫，他怨恨地盯着Jared，Jared却闭上了眼睛，看上去很深情，嘴却堵得更死了，让他只能漏出一些支支吾吾的，就像是要被闷坏了的声音。  
同时Jared的下身却没慢下抽插的速度，相反地，他撞击得更加频繁了，那种阴茎在小穴抽插的淫荡的水声甚至盖过了Misha压抑的叫喊。  
太爽了，Misha想尖叫，他的舌头用力顶着Jared堵进来的舌头，想把对方推出他的嘴巴，但是该死的，Jared堵上来的力气那么大，他们的嘴严丝合缝，就算Jared的舌头退回去了，他依旧只能在喉咙里呜咽出沉闷的声音。  
于是他只能一边挨操一边死盯着操他的Jared，眼睛却因为快感而发酸，泪水在彻底充盈了眼眶之后弯弯曲曲地流了下来。  
最后射精的时候他哭了出来，但是因为嘴被堵着，所以连哭声都变了调。  
他的精液在Jared的小腹上喷得到处都是，这个时候他感觉到Jared全身的肌肉也绷得紧紧的，应该是跟他一起到了高潮。  
等到那几秒爆发式的快感过去之后，Jared才缓缓地松开他，爬到一旁去脱安全套。  
“洗澡吗？”大个子眨巴了下眼睛，讨好似的看着他。拜刚才那场战斗所赐，他们的嘴唇都肿了，连嘴边的皮肤也都艳红得不正常。  
Misha丢给他一记眼刀，然后翻身下床，拖着步子走进浴室。  
“嘿，我爱你。”Jared跟在他身后，心情舒畅极了。

 

那阵可怕的声音响起来的时候，Jensen还在睡梦中。被吵醒的那一刻，他立刻睁大了眼睛，一边庆幸着自己没做噩梦，一边仔细听了听声音的来源。  
不会有错，从楼下传来的，而且听起来像有动物进了他们的屋子…不对，什么动物会发出这么可怕的声音？  
野狼？驴子？大棕熊？北美驼鹿？  
Jensen感觉心里有点咻咻的。  
他很想把那床印着维尼熊图案的花被子蒙在头上再次睡过去，事实上他也试着这么做了，但是没用，那雷鸣般惊人的声音穿透了被子，震动了他的鼓膜。  
不行，必须去看看是怎么回事。不然这么大好的睡眠时间就都要浪费掉了。  
Jensen心一横，赌上猎魔人的尊严，抄起睡帽，戴好后打开了房门，下了楼。  
没有大型凶猛动物出现在厅里，声音是从Misha和Jared的卧房里传出来的，似乎是某个人的打鼾声。他稍稍放心了。  
但是既然都下楼了，不搞清楚是怎么一回事就对不起自己。  
于是他走到那间房间的门口，很有礼貌地，轻轻敲了下门。  
没人回应。  
也许都睡着了。他心想，然后他转了下门把手，门开了。  
如果不是吵得我睡不着，我才不想看你们俩的蠢样呢。  
他皱着眉，在心里嘀咕道。  
门开了一道缝，声音更大了，这回他看得见也听得到，那是Jared四仰八叉地躺在床上，鼾声如雷。而他身边的Misha搂着他的一条胳膊，额头轻靠在他的肩膀上，睡得像一个天使。Jared的嘴半张着，呼噜呼噜的巨响不断地炸出来。  
Jensen把门推得更大了，他没法犹豫，他必须把Jared的嘴堵上，他还需要睡觉。  
他发誓他没想吵醒Misha。为此他还特意脱了毛绒拖鞋，放轻了脚步慢慢地，悄悄地走进去…  
可是Misha突然就醒了。  
很奇怪是不是，Jared的呼噜声那么吵，Misha都能睡着，而他只不过是悄悄推开门，走进去两步，甚至还没到床边，Misha就醒了。  
Jensen停下脚步，站在原地，尴尬地看着他。  
Misha睁着迷糊的蓝眸子，抬起头看了他一眼，似乎知道他是为何而来的。他冲着他咧嘴笑了笑，伸手捏住了Jared的鼻子。  
那吵得Jensen睡不着的声音顿时就停了。Misha松开Jared的鼻子，正想搂着大个子的胳膊继续睡，Jared却在睡梦中翻了个身，把他重重地半压在了身下。  
他甚至还把一条大长腿勾在Misha的身上。  
"你重死了啦。"Misha小声地抱怨着，并且轻轻推了一下他，但是他的大驼鹿却纹丝不动。  
Jensen被这对傻瓜逗笑了，此时离Cliff来接他们还有好几个小时，于是他合上门，上楼回了房间。


	5. After CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同居梗没写完，后面补上的时候再调整顺序。

他好像有点不对劲。  
Jared嚼着一颗糖豆，靠在签名会场的墙壁上，看着不远处正在签名的Misha。  
几个粉丝站在队伍里，对着他指指点点，就连他身边的助理小哥也时不时地看他一两眼。  
他的签名结束了，Misha的还没有。  
本来这时候他应该在助理小哥的陪同下去休息的地方，和大家商量见面会后的晚餐要去哪里吃。  
可是他到现在还留在签名会场。沮丧。  
因为Misha没理他。  
就在不久前，他几次三番从自己签名坐的椅子上爬出来，跑到Misha身边去进行日常骚扰的时候，Misha没理他。非但没理他，还故意装作看不见他。  
这绝对是第一次。往常无论怎样，Misha都会跟他玩。  
Jared有点委屈。  
“Mr.Padalecki,我们是不是可以回休息室了？”助理小哥询问道。Jared假装是在看天花板，但是隔几秒就盯着Misha看一眼的诡异行为一直叫他觉得问也尴尬不问也尴尬。最后他憋了半天，终于问出口了。  
“那就走吧。”Jared咬咬嘴唇，决定把这件事积压到晚上，等他们都回了房间后再处理。他跟着助理小哥往会场外走，出门口的时候他又转头看了Misha一眼，然而这一眼，他的视线却和Misha的撞在了一起。  
Jared动了动嘴唇，想冲Misha喊点什么，但是却没喊出来。Misha看他的眼神很奇怪，那一瞬间，他觉得关于Misha为什么没有理他的解释全部都在这个眼神里。  
几秒钟过后，Misha收回了视线，就好像什么也没发生过，继续对着下一个请求签名的粉丝展开他一贯温柔的笑容。  
Jared只好转回了脑袋，离开了会场。  
他走到休息室，当日来参加见面会的嘉宾分散地坐在四处摆放的沙发里，看到他进来，激动地喊了一个数字。  
“发生什么了？”Jared迷茫地问道。  
“就差Misha了。“Richard笑着站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们都准备好了，等Misha一回来，我们就去试新餐厅。”  
“不是说还去上次那家酒吧吗？”Rob皱起了眉，“你每次推荐的新餐厅都不好吃，上回你带我去的那家，我是饿着肚子出来的。”  
“谁让你要点咸鱼披萨。”  
听着众人的讨论，Jared一边和他们一起谈笑着，一边时不时地注意着休息室的门口，好像Misha下一秒就会在那里出现似的。  
十几分钟后，门终于在他的期盼中开了，走进来的却是主办方派给Misha的助理小哥。小哥的表情很颓废，似乎是发生了什么糟糕的事情。  
Jared站了起来。  
“Misha呢？”他控制了一下语调，以保证大家听不出他在颤抖。  
小哥走了过来，在一屋子人的面前，凑近了Jared的耳朵，低声说了一句话。  
“呃，对不起了各位…”小哥一离开，Jared抿了抿嘴，一脸歉意地对众人说道，“Misha不太舒服，我们可能得缺席晚宴了。”

 

Jared走进洗手间，看见Misha正站在洗手台边，脸红扑扑的，眼睛垂得低低的，睫毛轻轻忽闪。  
他走过去，从背后把Misha整个圈进了怀里。  
"Mish…"他在他耳边哑着嗓子叫他的名字，脸颊蹭着他松软的头发，Misha闭上眼睛，发出一个轻轻的嘶声。  
Jared的双手摸着他的身体往下滑去，解开他的皮带，松开裤链，然后他的一只手直接摸进Misha的内裤里，揉了一把阴囊，握住了他的阴茎。  
"这么硬啊…Mish。"他故意喷吐着热气在Misha的耳边说这话，一声又一声"Mish，Mish"地叫着。  
Misha睁开眼睛，看着洗手台前面那幅镜子里他们两个现在的样子，Jared低着头，柔顺的长发垂着，遮挡着脸，而他已经是全身都在泛红了，眼神迷离，眉尾下垂，嘴唇干燥成了一种苍白的粉色。  
他想要Jared，他居然想在这个时候要Jared。从签名之前他就在忍耐了，现在他再也忍不住了。  
"怎么了,Mish…"Jared缓缓套弄着他的阴茎，那只温热的大手把他的内裤撑到了极限，"大家还等着你一起吃饭呢，为什么CON一结束就跑掉?还跑到这里来?嗯?"  
Misha知道他是故意的，知道他已经帮他处理掉了聚会还有吃饭的所有事情，他甚至还知道Jared锁了厕所的门，不然他不会找到这里，不会像现在这样这么大胆地把手伸进他的内裤里抚摸。  
"这里湿了…"Jared摸着他阴茎头部的冠状部分，那顶端的小孔有一些液体不断分泌出来，流到了Jared的手上，"这么湿呢…"  
Misha吸着气，任由Jared上下揉摸他的阴茎，快感逐渐影响他，他难耐地扭了扭臀部。  
他原本想用手淫解决掉，但是没用，他需要被Jared插入才能射得出来，他不知道什么时候开始Jared已经把他的身体调教成了这个样子。  
"厕所，还是开个房间?"Jared轻啃着Misha的脖子，知道他的爱人坚持不了多久了。  
"厕所。"Misha说道，他的嗓音浸满了情欲，低低哑哑的，入了Jared的耳，"先在厕所，结束了再开房间…"  
"看来你的问题很严重…"Jared搂着他，把他们锁进了最里面的一个隔间。  
他捏着Misha的下巴吻上他的嘴，他知道这个样子的Misha想要被粗暴地对待，他们的rough sex总是那么美好，总是能让彼此充分满足。  
"唔…嗯…"  
他伸着舌头，在Misha的口腔里疯狂地索取，Misha发出快要窒息一般的呻吟，但他才不管，他要Misha压抑，要他呼吸窘迫，要那张诱惑他犯罪的嘴发出像求饶一般的美妙呻吟。  
"噢，噢，嗯…Jay…"Misha在挣扎了，他扭动着身体，想要从Jared疯狂的吻里获得一点不多的氧气，Jared咬着他嘴唇的时候他把手往下探去，摸上Jared的胯部，检查着属于他Misha Collins的东西。  
那根巨大粗壮并且硬得像铁棒一样的阴茎已经漏出了Jared的内裤，他隔着裤子都可以感受到它烫手的热度。  
Jared一把抓开他煽风点火的手，把他堵在墙壁和门板之间的缝隙里狠狠地吻。  
他的后脑勺抵在墙壁上，头发被磨蹭得凌乱不堪。  
Jared用高大强壮的身体挤着他，一边压迫他的嘴，一边伸手把他的皮带整条扯了出来。  
“唔，唔…你，你要…嗯，打，我的…屁股吗？”Misha粗喘着，借着吻的间隙，断断续续地把他的顾虑问了。  
Jared笑了笑，松开了他的嘴。  
“一会儿打。”高个子深深喘了一口气，把皮带丢到一旁的地面上，‘恶狠狠’地说，“我要打到你求饶。”  
Misha嘶嘶叫着，故意露出一个既期待又害怕的眼神。  
“但是现在我要操你。”  
Jared粗暴地扒下他的裤子，露出他的下体。而就在Jared正准备蹲下去含他的阴茎时，Misha一把抓住了他。  
"不，Jay，我想要你。让我来。"  
他说着拉开Jared的裤裆，握着Jared的阴茎蹲下去，从根部舔到顶端，让那根粗壮的阴茎上糊满了他的口水。接着他把泛着水光的头冠部分在自己的嘴唇上摩蹭了几下，最后他把Jared含进了嘴里，一边吞吐，一边用他灵活的舌头伺候着男人的敏感带。他那双蓝色的眼睛始终盯着Jared，他知道Jared喜欢在他舔老二的时候看着他含着雾气的眼睛。  
“呃…哦…”Jared把手指插进Misha的头发里，因为快感而低声叫喊。  
他在Misha的那张嘴里正渐入佳境，几分钟后Misha把他的阴茎吞进了喉咙的深处，使劲吮吸了起来。  
“噢，太紧了，噢…啊，哈啊…”这样吸了十几秒，Jared的欲望就胀得快要爆炸了，“不要这么紧…嗯…”  
但是Misha没有停，并且吮得更加用力更加迫切…太舒服了…Jared不会怀疑Misha再吸两口就能用嘴榨出他的精液。  
"操你的，Mish…"Jared扬起头，爽得倒抽了一口气，然后他抓着Misha的头发把他的脑袋从自己的阴茎上拉开。  
接着立刻他揪住Misha，把他背过去，摁在放下的抽水马桶盖上，把他的裤子扒到脚踝，凑过嘴想去舔他的后穴。  
"不要，Jay…已经够湿的了，插进来，哈啊，求你…"  
Misha的声音里带着哭腔，他回过头去看Jared，眼圈泛了一层红色。  
"什么时候干的?"Jared问道，他凑得足够近了，可以清楚地看到Misha的后穴被润滑和扩张得很到位了。  
Misha没有回答这个问题，Jared则根本不等待，他掐着Misha的屁股，阴茎对准了那个张合着欢迎他的小洞，使劲一推，就整根进了Misha的屁股。  
"噢…"Misha舒服地叫唤了一声，而他则是用力吸了好几口气。Misha又热又湿的甬道紧紧吸着他硬挺的阴茎，太爽了，他的脑袋里似乎都有白光闪过，把他的理智全部炸毁。  
他从后面摁着Misha的脑袋，让他的脸几乎要贴在马桶水箱后面的墙壁上，他就着这个粗暴的姿势，挺动下身，狠狠地操着Misha的屁股。  
“好舒服…呜，太舒服了…不要停，不要停，J…从里面撕开我…噢…噢…”Misha一边喊着一边哭了。他哭喊的声音让Jared异常兴奋。  
Jared操干得更加快速，挂在阴茎下面那两颗沉甸甸的睾丸在每次深入Misha的时候撞击在他的屁股上，发出了很清晰的啪啪啪的声音。  
"操，Mish，你他妈的太火辣了…你知不知道你现在这个样子，我可以把一整年的存货全部射给你。"  
Jared低吼着，阴茎硬得似乎要炸开。  
"射在里面，Jay，你很久没有射在里面了…哈啊，求你…"  
Misha在他的操干下似乎已经破碎不堪了，他控制不住被快感冲刷的身体，后穴死死绞着Jared的阴茎，Jared布满青筋的老二在他的肠道里颤抖，就要被他榨出来了。  
"操!"Jared低声咒骂着，阴茎快速地反复插进Misha的穴里，他爽得整个头皮都在发麻，他从没见过这样的Misha，他开始害怕Misha会让他在这个厕所里射精到虚脱。  
然而这个想法刚一出来，他就射了，大量浓稠的精液喷进了Misha的体内，直到射完最后一滴，他的整个身体都还在不停地震颤。  
他大口喘着粗气，高潮过后几分钟他才稍微平复了，把仍然保持着勃起状态的阴茎从Misha黏糊糊的后穴里抽出来。  
Misha瘫软在马桶盖上，眼圈哭得又红又肿，黑色上衣的下摆，赤裸的大腿，马桶盖和水箱上溅满了乳白色的精液，一看就不是一次的含量。  
"射几次了，huh?"Jared抱起他，吻着他脸上的泪光问他。  
"两次…"Misha软在他的怀抱里抽气，"最少…"


End file.
